This invention relates to an oven range that automatically controls its high temperature heater according to the kind of the foodstuff being cooked, and more particularly, this invention includes means to automatically control the height position of the heater in the oven.
Conventionally, in order to improve the operational characteristics of an oven, it is designed to be automatically responsive to a gas sensor so that an optimum heating can be performed according to the menu selected.
When using an oven as referred to above with high frequency heating in order to effectively use the internal space of the oven, it is necessary that the grill or high temperature heater be moved to the highest position, while the grill heater should be lowered to a position about 3 cm higher than the surface of the foodstuff when it is used for cooking.
In order to satisfy such needs, generally, ovens are designed so that the grill heater can be raised and lowered by a position adjustment knob on the external operation panel of the oven.
However, since such an oven is mainly used for high frequency heating and the grill heating operation is rarely performed, users are prone to forget to lower the grill heater to a proper height before starting a grill heating. Even though users may remember to adjust the heater, they may not identify the optimum relationship between the grill heater and foodstuff in the chamber, thus the grill heater may be set at an incorrect height during grill heating operation.